


When in Rome

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kinktober, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Yifan takes Jongdae's strap-on for a spin.





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 30: **cock warming/cock nursing** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)
> 
> shouts to [Snapdragonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonia) for the first use of the cock warming tag in the EXO ficdom here, and for being a babe in general.

Pegging the shit out of her latest hookup wasn’t Plan A, but after they’d fucked a couple times Jongdae knew it was possible—likely even—so she was prepared. One night as Jongdae was stuffing her bra into her bag, she pinned Yifan with a look and suggested that it might be fun if he took _her_ dick for a ride next time. She was pleasantly surprised when he agreed without the usual prolonged assertions of his heterosexuality or negotiations about the dildo’s size. It was so suspiciously easy to convince him in fact, that Jongdae reminded herself to buy Junmyeon’s drinks the next time they went out.

Two weeks later they were in her apartment. Yifan was naked and Jongdae wasn’t, because she was wearing her harness outfitted with her favorite dildo. It was purple and pearlescent and wide, and she stroked it firmly as she leered at Yifan, fingering himself open on her bed like she told him to. ‘Get yourself nice and stretched for me ge,’ Jongdae had said, tossing him the lube.

Jongdae kept up a running commentary as Yifan worked, telling him how she should have made him suck her first, how he better not cry because she can take _his_ stupidly large dick without crying, and how she couldn’t fucking wait to pound his tight little ass. By the time Jongdae climbed on to the bed, Yifan’s dick was leaking steadily and he felt seconds away from begging. She put him on his back and kneeled between his legs, nearly bending him in half so she could ‘watch you take my cock’, she’d said with a grin.

She pressed her fat silicone dick into him and they both groaned, taking a long second to catch their breath once she’d bottomed out. Jongdae gripped Yifan’s legs as rolled her hips slowly but firmly, and started to fuck.

Somehow Jongdae, with her slim hips and tiny ass, kept up a steady pace of solid thrusts, snapping her pelvis into Yifan with enough force that he choked on his spit and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Once she found her stride she started to run her mouth again, filthier this time: ‘fuck! how is a big boy like you so tight’, ‘I’m gonna fuck you until you come untouched all over yourself’, ‘you’d like that wouldn’t you?’, and ‘ I always knew you were a secret cockslut.’ 

When she decided Yifan had been sufficiently dicked and she was ready to come, Jongdae switched to a deep, dirty grind, rubbing the base of the dildo against her clit as she rocked. She dug her fingers into Yifan’s thighs as she came, jerking into his body while she yelled out her pleasure. Jongdae rode out the last throbs of her orgasm, eyes half-lidded but smile still predatory, and leaned over him.

‘Now. Are you gonna be a good boy and come on my cock?’ she asked, circling her hips again and watching Yifan’s hard, red dick twitch and dribble. 

‘Yeah,’ he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut to focus on the constant, perfect pressure against his prostate.

‘Then do it.’ Jongdae grabbed Yifan’s dick and stroked him off, yanking his orgasm out of his balls as she pulled. He shouted at the sudden stimulation and came in thick, hot ribbons over his stomach and Jongdae’s hand, chest heaving as he panted and asshole squeezing tightly around the dildo still buried deep inside him.

He’d barely gotten his eyes to focus again when Jongdae pulled out and tugged him over to her desk chair. She sat down, then looked up at him expectantly and patted her lap. ‘Sit.’ So Yifan sat, gingerly, feeling his hole suck in the body-warm silicone again. He shuddered and sighed.

They sat like that for several minutes, adjusting occasionally until Yifan started to squirm.

Jongdae was pretty sure that the fact that Yifan can not only touch the floor but plant his feet made staying still that much harder. But he had to, because Jongdae told him to. Also because she was holding his hands behind his back.

‘Mmm, I like this. Maybe I want to keep you hanging off my cock all the time,’ Jongdae hummed, tugging on his wrists. Yifan whimpered. ‘Oh you like that idea hmm?’ Jongdae rolled her hips and he tensed, making a strangled little noise. ‘No? Don’t want to get fucked again ge?’

‘Chen,’ Yifan whispered, body taut with shallow breaths.

‘Or what if I kept you like this—pinned and used and fucking full of me,’ Jongdae soothed, stroking over Yifan’s side. He whined, but Jongdae felt him relax under her fingers. ‘Do you think you were good enough to get my dick again?

Yifan exhaled slowly but Jongdae saw his soft, sticky cock start to fill against his thigh. She smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> PLS someone dom & peg kris the way he so desperately needs, it's his birthday.
> 
> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com), if you're into that.


End file.
